The Secrets of Hermione G
by PottersGirl1
Summary: Ron asks Hermione out, but she cheats on him with Harry. When Draco finds out, he bribes them and ends up kissing Hermione and they both like it! Uh Oh! Who will she end up with?! NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK!
1. The Big Secret

Chp. 2 The Big Secret

When Harry woke up the next morning, He found Ron sitting at the foot of his bed. "Ron? Why are you up this early? Breakfast isn't for another 3 hours!" Harry knew that Ron was always the last to wake up, so he knew that Ron wanted to talk. Maybe now, Harry will understand why Ron got so upset with him last night, and what secret he was hiding. "Harry, I'm sorry about last night, but it's really important to me, my secret. I can't tell anyone. I mean, I can, but I shouldn't." Harry was getting fed up. Either Ron had a really big secret, like he put a death curse on somebody, or else he was just egging him on, and trying to make a good joke out of it. "Ron, you can tell me now, or don't mention it ever again, and you can keep you secret and hold it inside you forever until it bugs you so bad, it kills you, or, you can tell me now and breath a sigh of relief!!!" Harry shouted. He was just flat out angry now. Ron thought about what Harry said for a long time...... 

Then, finally, Ron agreed that he wanted to die knowing that he told someone rather than die because he didn't tell someone. So, Ron told Harry everything. About how he loved Hermione since the very first day he saw her, even though it didn't seem like it. He told Harry about how every time he hears her name, he feels all tingly inside. He also told him about how Harry could never tell Hermione, or else he will put a death curse on him. Harry agreed to this, and Ron seemed happy enough. But before they headed to the common room to meet with Hermione like usual, Ron reminded Harry. "But you can't act all weird now. Me and her are still friends." Harry understood, and downstairs they went to greet Hermione.

"You guys are acting quite strange today." It was Dinner time now. They both knew what felt awkward, but they weren't going to tell her the truth. Ron gave Harry a look of warning, so Harry made up an excuse. "Ummm......Me and Ron are just tired from that double Potions we all had." Harry looked at Ron to get a look of approval. Ron nodded and Harry continued, making his story a bit more believable..... "You know how we feel about Snape, the dirty rotten man he is. I cannot believe he assigned us four essays! Four! And they must be done by next Wednesday?! I couldn't even finish two and that was in a month!" This may have sounded very convincing, if only Harry wasn't talking so fast and Hermione didn't know him so well. She looked at him for a second, then squinted her eyes a bit, almost like she was trying to look inside and see what was really bugging him. 

Finally, figuring maybe they were just tired, she nodded and went back to her normal facial expression. "Yes, I guess that was a pretty awful thing to assign. But of course, I've finished two of them already. That's why I skipped lunch. I've almost got the third one done!" That Hermione, always perfect, Ron thought to himself.

"Well, Well, Well, if isn't Potter, Weasley and Mudblood." Malfoy had caught up to them during their free time in the courtyard. "I swear on my mothers soul, Malfoy, if you say that word one more time, you will be in pain for the rest of your life." Harry said loudly. Almost the whole courtyard had turned to look. "Oh, you hurt me so, Potter." Malfoy said in a fake voice as if he was going to cry. "Besides, it's your friend Weasley who is in pain. Hes the poor one." Right as Harry had raised his wand and started to say the curse, Hagrid had grabbed the wand away. "Wha do ya think yur doin? Malfoy, wouldya leave yur codswallop to yurself?" With that, Malfoy let out a small, evil laugh, turned around to leave, then turned back and shouted "Don't worry, Potter. You, Weasley, and your mudblood friend probably won't be around long enough to curse me." Harry tried to grab his wand from Hagrid, but Hagrid was tall and he held the wand high. "Don let em get to you. None of ye. Now run along. Ya dont have many days like these." Then, Harry's received hi wand back, they said their goodbyes and Hagrid returned to his hut. They must agree that Hagrid was right. It was beautiful. They mine as well make the best of it.

*********** * ***********


	2. Tell me

Chp. 1 Tell Me

"Hermione, wait!!!!" 

Pushing the other 5th years out of the way outside of the great hall, Harry and Ron finally arrived at Hermiones side. They were so out of breath, they could barely speak. She was walking, sorry, running, at a more rapid rate then normally. "What (breath) were (breath) you (breath) doing?" Ron started to gain his breath back. "Are you trying to (breath) kill us?!" Ron said looking up at Hermione, hands on knees, trying to gain back the rest of what he lost catching up to Hermione. 

"Sorry, I've had a really bad day. I just wanted to get to bed." Hermione looked down. Harry saw a tear fall to the ground. He knew it wasn't bed she was worried about. "Hermione (breath) what happened?" Harry said, with a worried yet worn out expression on his face. He, too, was trying to gain back a bit of his breath. "Nothing, it was just Malfoy and his 'mudblood game'." Hermione said, wiping the tears away she tried so hard to hide. 

For those of you who are not familiar with the "mudblood game", Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle will chase after mudbloods, or muggle borns, with their wands screaming, "MUDBLOOD MUDBLOOD, DIRTY LITTLE MUDBLOOD." It is actually completely harmless (not to mention immature), but if it happened to you as much as it happens to Hermione, you would cry, too. 

"Oh Hermione, don't let him get you down! I love you......." Ron paused and then realized what he had dreaded would escape his lips from the first time he saw Hermione. When he looked at Hermione to see her reaction, he realized she had gone from a long, sad face looking towards the ground, to a grinning, bright eyed expression looking directly at him. Maybe there was hope for us, Ron thought. 

Finally, shaking his head, he came back to reality and started to correct himself. "I mean WE love you!" Ron quickly said. Whew, saved by the WE, he thought to himself. He knew Hermione couldn't know his true feeling for her. Were just friends, Ron thought to himself while walking back to the dormitories with Hermione and Harry. "Friends," he quietly said.

Hermione and Ron both know that they are interested in one another, but they could never really come out and actually say it, which was unfortunate, because everybody always did say they would make a good couple. Whenever somebody told Hermione that, she would blush and say "I dont really know" and when somebody told Ron that, he said "Yea, whatever." They acted like they didn't care, even thought they wanted to say they couldn't agree more than anybody else in the world. Everybody may think they would make a good couple, but they also know they don't always get along very well, or not as well as Hermione and Harry, so Ron and Hermione try to keep up that image. 

************** * **************

Hermione rushed up to Ron and flung herself into his arms, kissed him and then...........Ron woke up. He found himself in the common room with all his books and quills scattered around him. "OH NO!!!! I DIDNT FINISH MY HOMEWORK!!! I must have dozed off while working on it!!" He said, not realizing how loud he screamed it and not even realizing he said it out loud. He was still a bit sleepy and didn't realize his actions. 

"Ron?" Harry had turned up at the bottom of the boys dormitory stairs, sleepily walking towards him, under eye bags and all. "HARRY!!!" Ron tried to sound relaxed. He didn't want Harry to find out he had fallen asleep, and he REALLY did not want him to know what he was dreaming about. Harry looked down at the papers Ron had spread across the table. He knew that Ron had to catch up on a few Potions assignments, but he knew he hadn't finished them. The pages were all blank. 

"Why are you still awake? Potions wasn't THAT hard this week." Harry picked up the papers and started to examine them. "You've been down here nearly four hours and you haven't even started." Ron replied in a quick answer, and it was easy enough to tell he was lying. "Im fine really, I just dozed off!!! Hard work, it is!! You know I'm not a great student!" Harry knew that Ron wasn't a GREAT student, like Hermione, but he knew Ron was smart enough to know how to brew Swilly Wade and what the meanings of its ingredients were, especially since Harry had lent him his paper to copy. 

Harry sat down on the large sofa, next to Ron's chair. "I heard you scream something about not finishing your homework, so i came to check if things were alright." He said. Ron looked away and started to develop a worried expression on his face. "Alright, tell me. I know there's something wrong." Harry said. He knew Ron was hiding something, and he never kept a secret from him. "Oh Harry, i want to tell you so bad, but i just can't!" Ron said, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Just the thought of what Harry's laugh would sound like when Ron told him the truth about Hermione made him feel like bursting into tears. Of course, Harry didn't know that, so he really did not understand why Ron was crying but he also didn't understand what Ron was hiding that was so important. So Harry pushed on. He knew Ron would eventually spill his guts to him.

"Oh Ron, get on with it. If it's really that important, then you can tell me." Harry thought it was coming. Ron was going to tell him. But that was exactly the opposite. Ron's anger was building up. He wondered, 'why do I always have to tell Harry all my secrets!? He doesn't need to know everything! He thinks he's the boss!' After a long pause between the two of them Ron suddenly shouted out, "Don't pressure me Harry! You don't need to know my entire life story!" And with that, Ron stomped up the stairs to the dormitories, leaving both his homework and Harry completely blank.

************ * ***********


	3. A Night to Remember

Chp. 3 A night to remember

"Ok, I'm going to do it." Ron looked around to check if anyone else was in the room besides Harry. There wasn't, so he continued on. "Tonight I am going to tell Hermione the truth. I am going to tell her I love her." Harry assured Ron that it was the perfect night for it. As both of them slipped into their dress robes, they changed the subject and started to discuss last years dance. Two other wizarding schools had joined them by the names of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. It was originally held for just the Triwizard Tournament, but Dumbledore liked the idea of people joining together and getting to know each other better. 

An awful night for Ron, that was. Last year, he wanted to ask Hermione to that same dance, but didn't have the courage, and she was asked by a Durmstrang student by the name of Victor Krum. Ron did not want that to happen again. He remembered how beautiful she had looked that night. "Well we better get a move on. Were already 3 minutes late." Harry said, trying to rush Ron a bit more. "Alright, Alright. Let me get my wand, just in case Malfoy comes along."

Ron escorted Hermione down to the ball, since Harry had lost his wand in the dormitories. "Wow! It looks beautiful!" Hermione said with a look of awe on her face. Ron was about to say so do you, but was interrupted by a clapping noise in the distance. It was Dumbledore, eagerly trying to get the students attention. "Wizards witches, I welcome you to the second annual, new and improved, Wizards Ball! Now, I want you all to remember there is to be no talk of studying or of homework. Tonight is just for fun!" Dumbledore was right. Tonight is just fun, and it will be great, thought Ron. "Ron!" He turned around to find someone pushing through the crowd towards him. "I found it. I don't know how i lost it!" Harry had finally arrived. 

After about 15 minutes of mingling and Ron telling him about how beautiful Hermione looked, Harry was bored and thirsty. "Hey, Ron, i'll be back. I'm getting some punch." When he started tp approached the bowl, there was a girl. No, not just a girl. She was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen. She looked innocent, but her beauty was breath-taking. Harry stood there for a minute to admire her. He couldn't see her face. Just her backside. But Harry could tell her face would be just as beautiful as the rest of her. He had to meet her. He walked up to the bowl, and put a hand on her shoulder. He started to introduce himself. "Hi, i'm Ha.................... Hermione?!"

"Oh Hi Harry. I was just getting some punch." Hermione had turned around. Oh no.......this can't be, Harry thought. "H-h-hi Hermione." He was stuttering now. He couldn't believe he saw Hermione, his best friend, in a romantic way. Or maybe he could. Ron was right. Hermione looked outstanding. Her hair wasn't frizzy and curly anymore. It was straight, sleek, and bouncy. Her face was not bare like usual. She had shimmering pink eyeshadow on and rosy cheeks, with clear peppermint gloss on. Harry could smell it. She had a tight, long black dress on that showed of her small, countless curves. Harry was looking up and down, trying to capture anything else that Hermione had changed. 

Finally, Hermione started to speak. "Harry, are you alright? You look like your completely out of it." Harry knew the reason he looked like that. "You look really beautiful, Hermione." Harry said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Um, thanks." Hermione felt the same way. They stood there for awhile before they started to speak again. "Well, i guess i should......" Hermione said, not finding the words to finish the sentence. "Yea me too." Said Harry, feeling the same way. But before Hermione turned to leave, she had one last question. "Harry, what were you going to say before you said my name?" Harry knew that if he told Hermione he was going to introduce himself, she would ask why, and then he would have to tell her the truth. "Um.....Happy. I was going to Hi, I'm happy." You are SO stupid, Harry thought. Hermione knew something was wrong, but she didn't feel like dealing with it tonight. "Oh. Well alright. I'll see you later." And then, she was gone. 

It was already an hour and a half into the dance and Ron had barely talked to Hermione, let alone dance with her. Harry was outside in the garden, still trying to put his feeling back in place. He wondered if he had really felt those feelings. He had never felt like that with Hermione before. It's probably just because it's the dance, he thought. Or maybe it's because I just got over Cho and i feel that i need somebody right now. But in the back of his head, a voice was telling him that his feelings were real. Well, for the remainder of the night, he was going to try and find out. And with that, he got up and entered the great hall. 

Outside, in the hallway, Hermione was sitting, alone, with no one else, or so she thought. A small tear ran down her face. Her mind was racing. She was thinking about Ron. He hasn't even talked to me, she thought. "Why doesn't he like me?" She quietly said. "Because your a mudblood." She heard a quiet, but very sexy voice say from the side of her. She looked up and who else, but Draco Malfoy was standing above her, with his evil grin. Malfoy was very good looking. He was tall, with a well toned body and dark, gray eyes you could get lost in. He was the envy of the whole school. Well, almost the whole school. "Malfoy, I swear, if you don't leave me alone, I'll........" He interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. " You'll what, Granger? Are you going to try and fight me?" Draco said. "No, I......." She couldn't find the words. What would she do? She couldn't fight him. He would pound her. Then, out of no where, she saw Malfoy's hand being offered to her. "Oh well then, come on. I mine as well make a night out of it. I'm not having any more fun than you are." She was very much surprised. Was Malfoy actually being NICE, Hermione thought? She was so caught up in her thoughts, she forgot about the hand he offered. "Are you coming?!" He shouted. She came out of her thoughts and took his hand. There was a very strong connection when she felt his hand. It sent shivers up her spine. But they were good shivers. She tried to ignore it as a sign of disgust. And then, they walked into the great hall, together.

Meanwhile, Harry was on the other side of the room still looking for Hermione. Then, finally, he spotted her across the room. But she was with someone. A boy. Harry thought he saw the sign of Slytherin on his robe, but it was hard to see in the darkness of the room. But one thing stuck out to Harry. His hair. A shining silver color all swept back. Oh no. It's Malfoy! He must be bothering her again, thought Harry. He ran to get Ron and both of them were fuming. They ran to Hermione, and Harry punched Malfoy right in the nose while Ron grab Hermione and took her away. Ron thought that this was the perfect moment to tell her. He had just saved her!!! But then, right when he was about to tell her, he felt a hard, cold hand hit him right in the cheek. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!??" Hermione had hit him! Ron was baffled. "I thought you needed help! Malfoy was....." But Ron was interrupted. "HELPING ME!!!!" Hermione shouted. "Helping you? But he was........ you were........." Ron was so confused. "I was in the hallway and I was crying. Malfoy was out there and he escorted me back into the hall." Ron was going to ask why she went with him but then another thought came to his mind. "Why were you crying?" Ron asked. He sounded worried. Hermione had made a mistake. She didn't want to tell him the true reason she was crying. "I felt sick. And it was crowded." She really hoped he would buy it. He did. "Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" Ron said. "No. No im fine now. " And with that, she ran off, leaving Harry and Ron to deal with a furious Draco.


	4. Behind his back

Chp. 4 Playing with emotions

"What happened with Hermione last night? She went crazy." Harry asked Ron while finishing up a game of wizards chess. "I don't know what happened to her. I think her and Draco may have something going on." Ron thought about what he had just said. "Nah." Both of them said at the same time. "Morning boys." It was Hermione. She was acting as if nothing ever happened. Both of them stood up when she walked in the room. "Good morning." They said. She yawned loudly. "I'm very hungry. I think I'll go to breakfast. Would you like to join me?" Hermione said, in a happy tone. Harry was looking at her as if he was confused yet angry and then he spoke. "Hermione, do you even remember what happened last night? You were with Malfoy, and you acted like you never wanted to talk to us again." Hermione was well aware of what happened last night. "I remember. But it was nothing........I was just........" but Ron interrupted her. "Nothing? NOTHING? Hermione, you were with MALFOY and you SLAPPED me." Ron pointed to a large red hand print on his face. Ron saw Hermione look at it with a surprised look on her face. "I didn't mean it Ron, I'm sorry, I was......" but once again she was cut off. " And the worst part about it was I was just about tell you I was in LOVE with you!!!!!" Everyone in the room turned around, all of them looking quite surprised. Ron was frozen. He couldn't believe he just told her. Hermione was just about to say something, but Ron ran off, down to the great hall. He was to embarrassed to stick around. "Ron, wait, please!" Hermione followed him. Well there goes my chances, thought Harry. 

Harry didn't go to breakfast, lunch, or dinner for 3 reasons: 

1.) Because he knew people would be asking him about the whole Ron loving Hermione incident that occurred that morning.

2.) Because he thought they needed to talk and

3.) Because truthfully, he hated seeing them together. He feels like he could strangle Ron so he could have Hermione to himself. 

Harry decided that he would avoid both of them for the rest of the day. He knew if he saw them together, he would burst. Around dinner time, Harry heard a knock on the dormitory door. "Harry?" It was a girl, but Harry couldn't tell which one. "Harry it's Hermione." Oh no. She's going to have Ron with her and they're going to tell me that they're dating, Harry thought. "Harry, we need to talk. I haven't seen you at all today. And you haven't eaten anything! Please, come out." Hermione was getting angry now. "Alright Harry, open up, or else I'm coming in there!" Harry didn't listen. And then he heard the door open. "HERMIONE!!! You can't be in here! Get out!" Harry shouted at her, but she didn't listen. "I told you." She said. "Look Harry, I know this morning was weird since you found out about Ron but......." Harry mumbled something "iknew." Hermione couldn't here him. "What? You have to speak louder Harry." Harry repeated it in a clearer voice. " I knew." Hermione wasn't surprised. She had a feeling he knew something. "Oh." Hermione said quietly. "Well, just to update you, me and Ron are a "thing"." Hermione announced. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, Harry thought. "But I don't really want him." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. I didn't know THAT, Harry thought happily. He gulped and then asked her quietly, "Who DO you want?" Hermione whispered something back. "I think you know who."

That entire week, Hermione and Harry did the same routine every night. They would meet in one of their dormitories, or wherever they happened to be, and go at it for an hour or two. But in the day time, they both played their role. Hermione was the innocent girlfriend and Harry was the trusted best friend. It still beat both of them how Ron could be so clueless. Not only were they very bad actors, but they had been walked in on 3 times, but no one ever said anything. Anytime Harry and Hermione could, they would leave and meet up in the broom closest. Harry constantly suggested that they tell Ron about them, but Hermione always reminded him, "Ron would swear never to speak to one of us again, unless he killed us already." 

Harry and Hermione decided to meet up in a empty classroom one night. They were kissing, when they heard a load noise behind a set of desks. "Who's there?" Harry shouted. "What if it's Ron?!?!" Hermione whispered, sounding worried. "No. He's completely clueless about us." Harry said, trying to sound convincing, but Hermione heard the nervousness in his voice. "Are you sure about that, Potter?" Somebody said from behind the desks. Harry knew that voice. "Malfoy?! But....how did you........" But Draco cut him off. "Oh believe me, Potter. For people with intelligence such as mine, it is quite obvious about what's going on with you two." Harry was fuming. He was shouting very loudly now. "What are you going to do about it, Malfoy? You can't get a teacher because your breaking rules, too!" Malfoy knew he was right. But he had a better idea. "Ah yes, Potter, your correct. But there is one person I can tell.........I think you have an idea who." 

Hermione finally spoke. "Please, Draco. You can't tell Ron. He'll put a death curse on us! He won't speak to us for the rest of his life!" Draco knew this. "Well, maybe it isn't such a bad idea to tell him. I've never seen a curse death be performed." Harry mumbled something, "Why does that surprise me?" But right as Draco was about to respond, Hermione spoke. "Please, Draco. I'll do anything." Draco thought about this. "Anything?" Hermione gave a big gulp and nodded a yes. "Hermione?!" Harry said, with much surprise in his voice. "Hush, fool. I'm thinking." Draco shouted. Harry knew better than to respond. Draco finally responded. "Alright than, Granger. Meet me here at 11 pm tomorrow." Hermione nodded and Draco left the room to leave both of them thinking what he was going to do with Hermione the next night. 


	5. The Big Meeting

Chp. 5 The Meeting

"Hermione, why can't you tell me what's wrong? Your very fidgety." Ron asked. "Nothing is wrong, Ron. I was up very late last night studying. Thats all." Hermione said in a end-of-conversation tone. "Oh, you were with Harry then? He was up last night, too." Ron said. Hermione and Harry exchanged quick glances. "How do you know I was up, Ron?" Harry questioned. Hermione thought Draco had told him. Ron responded in a low tone so no one knew Harry was out of bed. "Oh, I saw your bed was empty. I figured you went to the bathroom or something, but now that I know Hermione was up, I'm guessing she was helping you study." Hermione let out a small breath of relief. "Oh. Yeah, I was." She looked at Harry. They knew the only thing they were studying was each others lips. But Ron didn't have to know that. 

It was dinner time, and Hermione meeting with Draco was drawing closer with every minute that passed. Since Ron was in a deep discussion with Neville about the next quidditch match, Harry and Hermione decided that this was the perfect moment to figure out what Draco was planning on doing with her. Hermione whispered to Harry. They didn't want anyone knowing about their meeting tonight. "He can't do anything drastic. I mean, he'll probably make me do his homework for a week." Harry thought about this, but realized something. "I don't know Hermione. He sounded pretty serious about it. Maybe he wants more." "What else could he possibly want?" She sounded aggravated. Hermione knew what Harry was thinking Draco wanted, but she didn't want to believe it. Maybe he does want something more, she thought. But who knows. Maybe he is just playing with my head. He does that often. Or maybe he............"HEY! What are you doing?! I've been calling your name." Hermione realized Ron voice was calling her. "Sorry. I was in deep thought." Ron leaned into her and grinned. "Are you thinking of what your gonna do to me tonight?" Hermione was a bit disgusted. What a pervert, she thought. She let out a small, fake chuckle and then lied. "Um, yeah." 

It was 10:55 and Hermione was just about to leave when she heard a knock on the door. "Oh no." She thought it was Ron. When she answered it, she started to say, "Ron, I........." But it was Harry. "Hi. I just wanted to give you this before you left." Harry handed Hermione a ball filled with blue dust. "Throw it at him and it will put him to sleep, just in case he tries anything." Hermione was on the verge of tears, half because she was so glad Harry cared for her so much, and half because she was afraid of why she might have to use it. "Thank you, Harry." And without thinking, she threw her arms around him and burst into tears. "I know your scared. I don't know what he'll do, but you can fight it." Harry was very comforting. Harry looked at the clock behind Hermione. It was 10:58. "Alright well, you better get going or else you'll be late." Harry escorted Hermione down to the exit, gave her a kiss, and then she was off. 

"Well, Well, Well. Look whos late." Draco was already in the classroom when Hermione got there. "Lay off Draco." She took a big breath. She had ran all the way there and was out of breath and sweating. Draco got off the desk he was sitting on and walked over to her. "Well, Granger, I must say, You look quite good when you sweat." Draco grinned and put his hand on her waist, but Hermione pushed it away. "Back off. I'm not here to be friendly. I'm here to know what you want." Draco let out a small, evil laugh. As much as Hermione didn't want to admit, it sounded quite sexy. "Well, then you ARE here to be friendly." Hermione gave Draco a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" He looked at her. I could get lost in his eyes, she thought. Oh no. I didn't just think that. "Don't let him get to you." She told herself. Draco hadn't heard her and continued on to answer her question. "Oh, Granger. You damn well know what I want." She did. "No. Theres no way......" Draco cut her short. "You want your boyfriend to know about you and Potter?" She shook her head no. "Then I suggest you keep you mouth closed and let me do the talking." She was to frightened to say anything back. "Empty you pockets." He said. "What?" She didn't understand. "Silence! You heard me! Empty them! I know you have things in them." She did as she was told and emptied all of her pockets. She watched as the blue ball rolled out and fell to the ground. She had tried to hide it, but it was too large. "A gift from your lover?" He asked, as he picked up the blue ball. "I would advise him to keep to his own business." Hermione was filled with rage. She was in a classroom, alone, unarmed, with her worst enemy. 

"Draco, you best keep away from me or you'll regret it." He walked in front of her and pulled her body close to his. "Will I?" He examined her for a minute. She changed over the summer. She was no longer the skinny beaver she once was. She had curves in all the right places. Her teeth were perfectly straight, unlike before, thanks to her parents, who were dentists. Her hair was not bushy and ugly anymore. It was now wavy and long. Hermione realized what was happening. She didn't want to allow him to take her over, but she couldn't help. She felt his hard stomach against hers. His soft hand touching her cheek. She felt his warm breath on her nose. She wanted him more than anything. No, she thought. It is just your imagination. But before she could think anymore, his lips were on hers. The kiss was rough, but it felt like it was what she wanted her whole life. It sent a long shock though her body, a good shock though. She was so deep in the kiss, she barely realized he had slipped his hand up her blouse. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. But then she thought of Harry and how much he was probably worrying about her. She pulled away. Draco was furious. "What are you playing at, Granger?!" She still wanted him, but it was so wrong. "I'm sorry, its just Harry and....." Draco drew her back to him. "But Harry isn't here right now, is he?" She couldn't help it. He wanted her. She wanted him. Draco pulled Hermione back into a deep kiss. That is until………..


	6. Uh Oh

Chp 6. Hermiones Choice (and Harrys other side.)

"HERMIONE!!!!???" Harry was standing in the door way of the empty class room. "Harry!!!??" Hermione had pulled away from the long kiss. Draco was filled with fury, yet glad that harry had caught them in the process of snogging. "Here to save your girlfriend Potter?" Harry was seconds away from beating the life out of Draco. He had grab him by the collar, but Hermione pulled Harry away. "Please Harry, we don't need any of this!" Hermione whispered. She didn't want anyone finding them out so late. "Oh really? Then what was that I saw when I came in here? You better tell me that you were under a spell." Hermione remained silent. Harry knew what was happening. "Oh my god........ you actually didn't LET him kiss you, did you?!" She still remained silent. "I came down here to check if you were okay, and now i find that you've fallen for......for....... for THIS." He exclaimed, pointing towards Draco. "Your too late, Potter. Shes fallen for me, and you can't have her back now." Draco wasn't sure if she really had fallen for him, but he loved the way Harrys face cringed when he said that. But Harry believed that Hermione was still under a spell and thats why she let him kiss her. 

As both of them argued back and forth, throwing insults from one corner of the room to the other, Hermione fell deep into her thoughts. She thought about how much she enjoyed Draco's kiss and about how whenever they touched, she felt like melting. But on the other hand, she thought about how special Harry made her feel, and how comfortable she felt with him. And she knew that they were both extremely sexy. Unfortunatly, thats when she realized what she should really be thinking about. "Ron!" Hermione screamed. She meant to say this in her thoughts, but it kind of just slipped out. Harry and Draco turned to her. "What?" Draco asked. "I shouldn't be here." Hermione whispered so that neither of the boys could hear her. "You have to speak louder, Hermione." Harry said. "No. You just need to listen better." And with that, Hermione ran out of the room. Both Harry and Draco were completley baffled. They had no idea what she had said, or why she left so quickly.

After a terrible nights sleep, Harry finally woke up. It was breakfast time, so no one was in the dorm. He decided this would be a perfect time to speak to Hermione. He woke up, and walked downstairs to find an empty common room. As he walked to the portrait hole, he thought maybe to try the girls dorms first. "Hermione? Hermione, are you in there?" Harry said into the girls dormitory door. "Hermione please, we have to talk." He heard a whimper from inside the room. He knew it was Hermione. He opened the door to find her on her bed. He heard her sniffing and wiping tears away from her face. "You've been crying?" Harry asked. She didn't say anything. They remained silent for a long time until finally, he heard Hermione speak. "I can't chose easily.........but you wouldn't understand." Hermione turned the other way so Harry could see her. "But I want to understand." Harry said. But Hermione rejected. "No. I still have Ron. And if I can't be with either of you, then I'll be with him." Harry had didn't comprehend what she said since he was so eager to speak. "Look, I shouldn't have gotten so mad but...." Thats when Harry realized what Hermione had said in the last half of her sentence. "Wait.....what do you mean either of US?" Harry was mystifyied. Hermione sat up and wiped away her tears. "This is hard for me to tell you Harry, but Draco didn't make me kiss him.......I wanted to." Harry felt like he had been shot in the heart. She had fallen for Draco. His worst enemy. He believed she was under a spell. But he was wrong. The tears in Hermiones eyes were blinding her sight. It was good for Harry. He didn't want her to see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Hermione said quietly, "Im sorry." Harry wanted to talk but couldn't find the words. "I....... i don't believe......" It was a scene taken right out of Moulin Rouge.

**_4 those of you who've seen Moulin Rouge, you'll know which scene i'm talking about (where Satine breaks it off with Christian officially, not the "Come what may" scene where she TRIES to break it off) If you haven't seen it, go rent that movie NOW. K sorry! Back to the story!_**

But Hermione still wanted him , and tried to talk to him. "But I still love you. I still want to be with you." Harrys anger was building up and he knew it had to be let out and he let it. "Be with me? BE WITH ME?! And what is this shit about you still loving me!?!?! How dare you tell me that?!?!" And then, Harry thought about what Ron's reaction would be to this situation. "I know that Ron would be pissed about me, but do you know what will happen if finds out you kissed his worst enemy!?! He will KILL Malfoy! And who knows what else would have happened if I hadn't gotten there quick enough!!!! You two could have made love!!!!" Hermione continued to cry and tried to reason with him. " Please Harry, you have to understand that........." But Harry cut her off. "Understand what, Hermione? That your a whore?!" Hermione was appauled by what he just called her. It was not his usual loving and caring side. It was his pissed off side. It was very easy to see the hurt in Hermione eyes. But Harry didn't care. He had only one last thing to say to her. "Have a nice fucking day, bitch." 

__

**Hey gurlys and boys! Sorry this was so short. I'm going shopping and I gots 2 get ready!!!! I'll write a longer chapter next time!!!** ºººHollyººº


	7. Breaking up is sometimes hard to do

Chp. 7 Breaking up is hard to do

**ok that last line in chapter 6 was kinda harsh, but she cheated on Harry and he loved her!!! O well, maybe this chapter will make up for my bad language (or not HeHe) Happy Christmas, and remember 2 keep the reviews comin_!!!**_

*****Oh yeah, and italics indicates when someone is thinking to them self.*****

"Hermione, are you alright? You didn't attend any of your classes and I didn't see you at any of the meals today." Ron was trying to get Hermiones attention but she didn't even acknowledge the fact that there was another person in the room. "Please, Hermione, have I done something? Tell me. I love you and want to help you." The last sentence made Hermione break out of her trance after a long period of staring at the fire place. And then, she finally spoke. "You don't love me. Or you won't after I tell you what's wrong." Ron was relieved she was talking to him again. "Yes I do, I really do love you, Hermione. You are the only girl for me, and I want to help you. I would never harm you." Hermiones tears started to well up in her eyes. "Please Ron, don't do this. It only makes it more difficult." Ron had no idea what she was talking about. "Make what difficult? Maybe you are tired. You should rest and then........" But Hermione cut him short. "No Ron. You need to know this. Please, sit down. It will take a while to explain." Hermione saw the look of curiosity on Ron's face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick? Did someone......" Once again, Hermione cut him off. "Please Ron. Let me tell you the whole story, and then you can a-ask q-questions." Hermiones lip was quivering, causing her to fumble her last two words. And then, Hermione began to tell her story. "Look Ron. I love you. I really do. And you are the best friend I've ever had. Harry is also." Ron couldn't help but ask questions. "But what does Harry have to do with you and me?" Hermione looked straight at Ron. _He has to know the truth_. "Everything."

"Where are you going with this, Hermione?" Ron looked baffled and Hermione had to tell him. "Please Ron. Let me finish." Ok, here it goes. "Ok, well it started that day that you told me you loved me in the common room, remember?" Ron nodded to show that he remembered. And then she continued. "Well, Harry seemed down that day, and I went to talk to him in his dormitory. I thought that maybe he felt a little awkward about you and me, so I was just going to comfort him." Hermione could see that Ron was still completely clueless. So she continued. "That's when I told him that me and you were dating." This was the hardest part of the story. But he has to know, she told herself. "Ron...........you need to know the truth. I.....I......" _I shouldn't feel ashamed. I love Harry and he is the only one for me. Wait, but maybe Draco is_. That's when Hermione realized that she didn't know the whole story herself. _Why should I tell Ron If I don't even know what's going on_? Hermione knew what she would do. "I.........I love you!" She said wrapping her arms around him. Ron returned the hug but wasn't really sure where this was going. "Is this all you had to tell me?" _I can tell him the truth later when i've figured things out._ "Yes….That's all"

As Hermione hugged away her thoughts, Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, treating himself to a few chocolate frogs for his duties today. He had finally reached his goal. He had stolen the girl away from the enemy. He was now admiring himself in the common rooms great mirror. "Oh Draco, don't think so highly of yourself." Draco best friend, Blaise, was now descending the stairs from the girls dormitories. Draco turned towards her and gave her his trademark smirk. "My dear friend Blaise, Have you come down here to try and shag me again?" Blaise laughed at his narcissism. "Not unless your dreaming." Draco laughed also. He couldn't help it. He was thinking of the look on Potters face when he caught him and Hermione together. "So, what's the celebration for?" She was eyeing the empty Chocolate Frog packs laying on the ground. "Well, if you must know, I've reached my goal." Blaise needed no explanation. She already knew what it was. "So, you've finally stole the girl away?" Draco was once again admiring himself. "Yes." He said arrogantly. "I have." 

Meanwhile, Harry decided to retreat to the library. He didn't really feel being around anyone, and he didn't want to run into Draco, and he knows that Draco never comes here (it shows on his IQ). _How could I have been so stupid? I thought that she actually loved me, but now I know the truth. _As he searched the library, trying to get his mind off of everything, his mind turned against him. One side of his mind was thinking _You still love her, even though you don't want to admit it. She's your everything. You can't let her just slip away. _The other side of his mind was thinking _Are you kidding? She cheated on you. She doesn't love you! You were just a toy in her game. _"STOP!" Harry screamed. He couldn't even think for himself anymore. "Okay calm down. Its over and done with. Just stop thinking about it." As he went to the back of the library at his usual spot, he thought everything would be ok. But there was someone already there. 

"Good evening, Harry."

**Sorry it was so short. But I thought this was a great place for a cliffhanger and I know you would like it!!! It'll b longer next time, I swear!!!! I know I know I said that last time, but its Christmas 4 god sakes!!! My mom wants me 2 have "Family time".....Yea, that basically leaves me in hell** 


	8. Friends will be Friends

Chp. 8 Friends will be friends

**_Italics means a character is thinking to themselves**_

Oh and I almost 4got:

Disclaimer- I do NOT and I repeat, I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling. But the plot is mine, and I can do whatever I want with it......Mwahahahahaha 

"Oh shit. Why are you here?" Harry was staring straight back at the person he'd been trying to avoid at all costs......Hermione. "Harry we need to talk. Please. You don't understand the whole story." Harry was to upset with her to respond. He sat down in a different spot and ignored her. "Harry, you can't ignore me forever." She was on the verge of tears. "Says who?" Harry said. "Harry, your not the only one who has problems. I was very nervous the night Draco kissed me. And I was tired when I was explaining it to you. Maybe I mixed up my words. But Harry you have to understand that I still love you." Harry was lost for words. His heart was telling him to take her in his arms and forgive her for everything, but his head was reminding him of the awful thing she did to him. He couldn't figure out which way to go. "Hermione, I don't know if I can ever look at you again let alone forgive you. I loved you, and you.........you betrayed me." Harry wanted to cry so bad, but he couldn't let her know how much he was hurting. He had to be strong. "Harry I........" Now she was the one lost for words. She couldn't think of what to say. _I did hurt him. I can see it in his eyes_.It was like Harry was reading her mind because the next thing he said was just what she was thinking. "Hermione you hurt me. And I know you can see that. You want me to forgive you? Then apologize.......and I mean it." But Harry couldn't take it anymore. His tears were starting to fall. He had to leave. 

Draco and Blaise had left the common room and were now roaming the hallways. It was pretty late, but they couldn't talk with all the other Slytherins conversing. They had roamed almost 5 diffrent hallways until Blaise finally spoke. "Look, I know this sounds like I'm getting soft on you, but Hermione is a really nice girl. She and I work together quite often, and she's helped me through alot of my classes. Just don't hurt her. She's not a girl you find everyday." Draco stopped in the middle of the hallway. Blaise stopped with him. "What's wrong?" Draco looked upset and confused. "I have this reputation though. Everyone is going to expect me to just sleep with her and then move on to the next girl. But I really like her. I mean, to tell you the truth, I'm not even truly sure that she's completely over Harry yet." This was very shocking for Blaise because Draco always seemed so sure of himself, especially back in the common room. But she didn't show her shocked expression. She just smiled and laughed. "We can call this place "The Hall of Dracos Feelings." He laughed. This was the first time he was glad to show his true feelings. Draco put his arm around Blaise's shoulder and they walked back to the dormitories together.

Harry was on his way back to the dormitories when he heard someone call his name. "Harry, wait up!!!" It was Ron. _Oh no. I can't talk to anyone right now. _He still had tears on his cheeks and his eyes were a little red. Ron had finally caught up to him. "Hey. I haven't talked to you in days! Where have you been?" Harry was trying as hard as possible to avoid Rons face. "Um.......studying." But Ron saw the tears on Harrys cheek and had ignored his answer. "Harry, have you been crying?" Harry was screwed. He couldn't tell Ron the truth. "Um, yeah, my cat died..........wait no my dog did!" But Ron knew he didn't have a dog or a cat. "Come on Harry, whats wrong?" Harry was stuck, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Ummm .........I'm getting circumsized!" Harry thought about what he just said. _You are such an IDIOT!!!!!_ Ron was dumbfounded and disgusted. He really didn't want to picture Harry being circumsized. "Um, ok. Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Harry was actually pretty disgusted himself and his thoughts were going to his di.......But Ron took him away from his thoughts....thank god! "Come on Harry. Lets go back to the dormitories."

Hermione was still in the library. She had to devise a plan to get Harry back and still occasionally see Draco. _How could I have been so stupid? How did I let myself get caught between the two guys I shouldn't be getting caught between? My best friend, and my worst enemy?! Oh, I disgust myself! _Hermione knew that her feelings for both boys were true. But she still had 1 more obstacle......breaking up with Ron. But she would think about him later. He's not the main problem right now. _Ok, Harry told me to apologize. So I will. _But Hermione knew Harry wanted more than an apology. He could tell when he added the "I mean it" to the end of his sentence. He wanted her to tell Draco that it was over. _That's reasonable........I guess. _But it was easier said than done. Then, an idea came to her mind on how to have a relationship with Harry and still receive pleasure from Draco. _Perfect..._


	9. The Plan

Chp. 9 The Plan

"Well, alright. I'm going to bed." Ron said. He, Harry and Hermione had been working on Transfiguration for the past hour. Harry and Hermione were sitting at opposite ends of the room avoiding each other at all costs. The only reason they were down there with each other was because Ron asked them to. Before going up to bed, Ron walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight love. See you in the morning." Hermione smiled. "Ok.....I love you." Ron smiled back. "Love you, too." Harry scowled at this, but only Hermione had noticed. Only when Ron was in the dorms and safely out of earshot, Hermione started to speak. "You know, just because me and you didn't work out doesn't mean you have to try and ruin my other relationships." Harry started to speak in an angry tone. "Who said it didn't work out? You made it not work out." Hermione was annoyed. "You know Harry, I said I was sorry! You have no reason to get all pissy about this!" Harry was irritated by this. "Your right. I have no reason to get pissy......Oh wait.......Your dating my best friend, you cheated on him with me and then you cheated on both of us with our worst enemy? Never mind, that IS a reason to get pissy!" Hermione was about to respond, but she remembered the Plan: Win Harry back by heart, and Draco back by seduction. Hermione started to speak sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I guess my nerves just got the best of me. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Are we still friends?" Harry stared at her for a few seconds. It sounded too fake to believe, but he responded anyways. "Friends?" He laughed, but it sounded like he was a little nervous. "You do remember that we slept together, right? And you remember how much I loved you? Hermione, our friendship was ruined a long time ago. I don't think I can ever be "just friends" with you again." And with that, Harry gathered his things and went to bed.

Hermione was up for a while thinking about her plan. _Harry wants a sensitive girl. Draco wants a girl who will give him pleasure. I can do that. It's having both at the same time that's the hard part_. Hermione had been trying to think of a way to sneak around for a few days now. And now, it was going to be even harder since she just given Harry another reason to hate her even more. That's when she realized what her plan should really be. _I need to find out who I love. Yes that's it. And I must find out which one truly loves me. _And so, Hermiones plan was officially set. 

While Hermione blue-printed her plan, Harry lay awake in his bed, having a discussion with Ron. Since it was the Christmas holidays, there wasn't anyone else in the dorms. "But Ron, that isn't the point, Krum flattened Peru, but that was because Peru lost Ambliyus. They can't play without him. They'll never play at the cup." Harry was trying to make his point about the Quidditch Finals by arguing with Ron. "But Harry, they still have Mavarine. He's a great seeker." But Harry interrupted him before Ron could continue. "Ron, the only thing that Mavarine needs to seek is a brain." They both laughed and the room went quiet before Harry spoke again. "Ron?" Ron was letting out as yawn as he answered Harry. "Y-y-yes?" Harry was debating weather to ask Ron the question he was going to. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron. "Hello? Harry? Were you going to ask me something?" Harry decided he would ask. "Do you....." He hesitated than went on. "Do you really love Hermione?" Ron was kind of surprised by this, but did not hesitate to answer. "Of course I do. She's everything a guy could ask for. Every time I see her........I think of how lucky I am. And I know she would never hurt me." Ron had a smile on his face. This made Harry extremely uncomfortable and Ron obviously saw it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I know how you feel when I talk about Hermione and me." But that wasn't what was making him uncomfortable. It was the fact that Ron thinks Hermione would never hurt him, when she already has.

*Sorry this was so short. There's no cliffy, and I know lately i have been going a little off topic, but once you get to the later chapters, it's a lot harder to sort out your ideas! I hate that!!** 


	10. Winning back what you lost

Chp. 10 Winning back what you lost

The next day at breakfast, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Draco. He had obviously noticed because when breakfast was let out, she was the first person he ran into. "Well, well. Miss Granger. It looked like you were trying to burn a hole through me the way you were staring at breakfast........But of course, I can't blame you for wanting to look." Hermione thought this was her chance. The hallway was deserted since it was Christmas vacation, and there were only 3 other students at breakfast. Ron and Harry had decided to skip to get some extra sleep. She walked a bit closer to him. "Your ego is much to large, Mr. Malfoy. But probably not as large as......" She looked down in between his legs, where a bulge began to form. He pushed her against the wall and started to run his hand up her skirt. He put his trademark smirk on his face and responded. "Would you like to find out?" But before they could get any closer, Harry came around the corner, spotted them, and stopped dead in his tracks. But Hermione knew what to do. 

She pushed Draco off her and slapped in hard in the cheek. She put an angry expression on her face, although she was quite upset with Harry for having to come right then. She started to shout. "You perverted Bastard! Stay off of me!" Draco hadn't seen Harry, and was taken aback by Hermiones sudden change of mind. But he put all that behind him when he felt another hand, much harder hit him right in the nose. He had been to occupied trying to find out why Hermione pushed him off to even notice Harry come towards him. Draco had a bruised cheek and a bloody nose, and had no idea why. Harry was furious. "Stay off of her! If I see you near her again, you'll get much more than a bloody nose." Before another word could be uttered, he put his arm around Hermiones shoulder. "Come on. Leave him to bleed." Although she was disappointed about not being able to finish her plan with Draco, she could see he plan working on Harry already. He was worried about her. "Are you alright? I'll tell you, that slimy git better stay away or else he's going to have to run for it." Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled. He realized how good it felt to hold her again, and forgot that he was suppose to be mad at her. Hermione had to make something of the moment. It was too perfect to let it just slip away. So she kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her, a bit shocked, yet intrigued. "What was that for?" She looked at him and smiled. "For saving me." Harry felt the passion rising between them. He couldn't stop it from taking over.

Harry pushed her against the wall, and kissed her passionately, not even acknowledging the fact that they were in an open hallway where anyone could see. As his hand started to slip up her shirt, she turned her head so that he couldn't kiss her. "What's wrong?" Harry said. Hermione sounded nervous. "What if Ron sees us? Aren't you supposed to be mad at me? And what about what you said last night?" But Harry put his finger to her mouth so that she stopped talking. "Rons still asleep. I'm not sure if I'm mad at you. And about last night......I said I could never be *friends* with you." He let out a small laugh and looked down at his hand up he blouse. "This isn't something most friends do."

Meanwhile, back in the boys dormitory, Ron was starting to open his eyes. It had almost been an hour after breakfast was served. "Harry? Are you up?" He received no answer, and assumed that he wasn't there, or still asleep. When he had finally gotten out of bed, he put on some clothes and started down the stairs, but stopped before reaching the bottom. There was somebody sitting in the common room, but Ron knew Harry, Hermione, and himself were the only students that, for Christmas, had stayed at school in Gryffindor. Then the mystery person reveals himself by turning around. "Hello there, Weasley." To Ron's surprise (and great disgust), It was Malfoy. Ron noticed Dracos cheek was extremely red and his nose was a bit swollen. He didn't know why, but didn't think about it for long. He wanted to know how the hell Draco had managed to get the password to the Gryffindors Tower. "What the....Why....How the hell did you get in here?!" Draco let out a small, evil laugh and started towards Ron, but not before Ron advanced on him, hands out, ready to fight. "Get out of here, you piece of......." But Draco cut in. "Now, now, Ron, no use for foul language. I just wanted to discuss something with you. Something like....your girlfriend." Ron was extremely mad. "What - did - you - do - to - her?" As mad and scary as Ron looked, Draco looked him in the eye and laughed. "Oh Weasley, I haven't done anything to her...But i wouldn't bet that about Potter." 

Ron had removed his grim expression and now stared at Malfoy with a tell-me-what-your-talking-about-or-get-the-fuck-out look...and Draco got the point. "Well, Weasley, I was walking down the tp breakfast today, and started toward the Great Hall when I heard a faint, yet familiar giggle down the next corridor. Now, I was very suspicious, and wanted to know who was making these giggling noises, so I advanced on the corridor to find a fascinating discovery. If I'm not mistaken, Weasley, I saw your so called "best friend" with his hand up her shirt, kissing her." Ron didn't want to hear it, and put a hand up to stop Draco, but he continued. "And the funny thing is, she wasn't stopping him. She seemed to be, well, how do I say this.......enjoying it." Dracos smile was growing larger as Ron's face grew less and less violent, and more and more heartbroken. But Ron didn't want to believe it. "No, your wrong. It was probably a different couple, probably some younger kids." But Draco knew better. "There are only 3 other students staying for the holidays, and they are all girls. Now, I have excellent sight, and am absolutely positive it was a BOY that whore you call a girlfriend was kissing." Draco had expected Ron to jump up and hit him for calling Hermione a whore. He was half right. He did get up. But he didn't make a move towards Draco. Without a word, he went to the portrait hole, but stopped before leaving. "Why did you tell me this?" Draco smiled and walked over to him. "Thought you oughta know." And then removed himself from the common room, leaving Ron to his thoughts. 

As Draco walked down the hall back to his own common room, he thought of how wonderful he was. He had gotten Ron out of the way now, and Harry was almost out of the picture, except for the incident after breakfast. He was still wondering why Hermione had pushed him off, but he couldn't think about that now. He was to proud of the wonderful story he made up. Unfortunetly, what Draco didn't know was that his story was not made up. He may not have seen it but it was happening at that very moment. 

Harry and Hermione had snuck into a broom closet. They had been in there for over an hour (You can imagine the things they were doing). When they were done, Hermione slipped off from on top of him and fell next to him. Harry looked at her and grinned. "Just like old times, eh?" Hermione laughed. It definitley paid off to push Draco away. But her thoughts were drifting away from both Draco and Harry. "Harry?" He looked at her. "Yeah?" She sounded nervous, but you couldn't really tell. She was kind of out of breath. "What happens if Ron finds out?" Harry sat up, leaned against the wall and rested his elbows on his knees. "I.......I dunno." Neither of them did. 

*Ok I know that's weird how he hated her 1 minute and made love to her the next, but I was watching Moulin Rouge and had to write a romance scene between them! It might take me awhile to write the next one, but I assure you, you'll find out what Ron does to Harry (and it's NOT pretty) and what Hermione does to lure Draco into her devious plan!* 


	11. You got some 'splainin to do!

Chp. 11 They've got some 'splainin to do!

Ron had just entered the Gryffindor common room after a long thinking session in the library to find Harry sitting on in the chair doing his homework. He had decided he believed Draco. Not because he favored Draco over his best friends, but because he had known Harry and Hermione wanted each other all along. He just never wanted to admit it. But even though he knew it all along, he was still extremely pissed off, and decided he wanted to yell at someone. At Harry. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT BLOOD SUCKING EXCUSE FOR A PERSON!" Harry turned around, completely stunned at Ron's sudden entrance and harsh remark. "Excuse me?" Harry said. "You know exactly what I said you leech! How dare you betray me like this?" Harry knew what Ron was talking about, but was not about to admit it. "Betray you like what? I'm not DOING anything!" Ron was furious. "I know exactly what your DOING!" Ron said mockingly. "Your doing........your doing her!" Ron pointed up towards the girls dormitory stairs where Hermione had come down to see what the commotion was. Hermione heard the last sentence of what Ron said, and knew exactly what he was talking about. But Harry had barely acknowledge Hermiones presence. He wanted to know how Ron found out. "Ron, listen, it isn't even..." But before Harry could explain something, Ron had jumped on him and was strangling him. "It's always you who has everything isn't it!?! Harry Potter, bachelor of the month! Harry Potter, the most famous and loved wizard!" Harry was fighting for breath. But Ron continued. "Harry Potter, the boy who fucking lived!!! Well, not anymore!!!!!" But before Ron could do any serious and deadly harm to Harry, Hermione had grabbed him and shoved him off Harry. "Ron, your crazy!!! Your going to do something that you'll regret! I won't let you hurt Harry! If you can't except the fact that I don't love you, so be it! But, if you can't accept the fact that I'm happy, and that I love Harry, then go fuck off!" Hermione couldn't believe she just said that. She loved Harry, AND she told Ron to fuck off. 

Ron was completley baffled, but almost seemed to understand. His face turned from red and twisted, to confused but understanding. Ron decided Hermione was right. What good is loving someone if they don't love you? He wanted Hermione to be happy. He was just upset it wasn't him who could make her. He got up from where he was throw on the ground by Hermione, and walked over to her, looking symphathetic. "Hermione, you know that I have always loved you. And you know that I always wanted you to be happy, and I thought that I could make you happy. I guess not." Ron turned to walk away, but Hermione grabbed him. "Ron! You do make me happy! You make me laugh when i'm down, and you and Harry are so stupid together! But thats you! Your my best friend and I love you! I just don't love you like you want me to." Ron knew this was true. He had to except it and act like a man. "'Mione, you know that I support all of your decisions. If you love Harry, then go for it. I just don't understand why you had to make me a piece in your game. You hurt me here." He put his hand to his heart. "And here." He pointed to his shoulder, on which he landed when Hermione pushed him. She laughed, but it was quick, and then the room feel silent. 

Then, Harry spoke. "Ron, I didn't want it to turn out like this. Your my pal. My mate. My best friend. But I have always loved Hermione. I don't want this to be a competition between us, and if you want her, shes yours. But i'll never be able to let go of my feelings. Because love isn't something you just find on the street corner. It's a once in a lifetime thing. So I understand how you feel." Ron looked at Harry for a few seconds, then put his hand out to help him up. "You know, I didn't want to believe it when Draco told me...." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and said in unison, "Draco?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, then back to Harry. "Yeah, why?" Harry let out a small laugh. "Ron, you know can never trust Draco." Ron let out small laugh. "Yeah, I guess your right. I don't know why I believed that bullock in the first place...." They laughed and then stopped. Then Ron spoke. "You guys?" Harry and Hermione looked up and answered, "Yeah?" Ron walked away and stopped in the front of the fireplace. "Did you.....Did you guys....." Ron paused, turned around, and then continued. "Did you guys sleep together?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back to Ron giving no answer. Minutes went by before Harry opened his mouth to talk, but Ron held a hand up to stop him. "It's okay. I can tell by your silence you did......but you know what? It's ok. As long as you guys have what you want. And I truely mean that." Harry walked over to Ron. "Ron, I don't want to lose you. It's weird, I know. But stuff like this is going to happen to us all the time. Girls getting between us, ya know? But hey, who knows? You might fall in love with my next girlfriend." But Harry heard Hermione clear her throat. Harry corrected himself. "But it's not like I'll ever have a next girlfriend!" Hermione smiled with satisfaction. Ron smiled. "I really do hope you guys are happy. Your my best friends. I know that I met you for a reason. And I'm not about to give a perfectly good friendship up." Harry smiled with relief and Ron patted him on the back. Hermione was crying hysterically. "Group hug, you guys!?" Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiled, and said in unison, "No thanks." Just like old times.


	12. Will it be Harry or Draco?

"FUCK!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs in the empty Slytherin common room. Draco knew he had lost everything. He lost the girl, he lost the fight, and he had lost his dignity. "I fell for a MUDBLOOD!" Draco knew that he was in love with her. He had been for a long time. And Harry got the girl before he could. Like always.

Meanwhile, Hermione lay awake in bed, sorting out he thoughts. 'My plan worked. I love Harry and Harry loves me. And Ron is TOTALLY supportive. It's all good.' But just then, Hermione thought of something, and propped herself up into a sitting position. "Then why do I still have feelings for Draco?" 

"Ya know, Harry, I always did think you and Herm's belonged together. You both just have this spark about you. And when you put the 2 sparks together, it's like BOOM!" Ron clarified, making a exploding gesture when he said BOOM. "Yeah. I guess…..It's just that….you know that I'm not trying to steal her away Ron. I mean, it just…..it just happened." Harry explained. "Ah come on Harry. Theres plenty of fish in the sea. Don't feel sorry for me." Ron said, and continued explaining. "I mean, of course, I loved Herms, I'm always gonna love her. It's just gonna be in a different approach now." Harry smiled, and agreed with Ron, before dozing off into a peaceful night of sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Hermione strode happily into the great hall, hand in hand, with Ron right at their side. (A/N Christmas is over, and all the students have returned.) "Oh, poor Weasel, Potty got the girl, just like usual, eh?" Draco shouted from the Slytherin table across the room. Ron mouthed "Fuck off" in Dracos direction before proceeding to the Gryffindor table. Inside though, Draco was furious with jealousy. He couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione all morning. In Potions, Hermione and Draco's eyes finally met. Draco mouthed "Slut" to Hermione. She laughed it off, and continued to stroke Harry's arm, making Draco even more jealous than before. After Potions had ended, Draco hurriedly got out of his seat and left the classroom before anyone else. Just as Hermione rounded the corner with Harry and Ron, she felt a hand dig into her robe pocket, and then out. When she looked to see who it was, there was no one. Hermione decided it would be smarter to keep the note in her pocket until she had some time alone, since she had a pretty good idea of who gave it to her. 

Right before dinner, when she finally had the dorms to herself, she snatched the note out of her pocket, eagerly waiting to see what it had to say: 

Hermione: please meet me later in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. No sooner, No later. And I won't take no for an answer. From: DM

Hermione had no objections. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Only 4 hours left." Hermione hurried downstairs to her waiting friends. "Sorry…I had a little troubled with my…..my hand." Although Harry gave her a suspicious look, he ignored her strange behavior, and took her hand.

After dinner was finished, Hermione left before everyone else to get upstairs and change her clothes. She had decided to wear a see through shirt, with a black bra underneath, and her black micro mini to match. She did not wear any makeup, and she wore her robes over her clothes, knowing that Harry may be suspicious when she tells him (or LIES to him) that she has to help Dumbledore run some errands. This outfit was NOT something you run errands in. 

"Alright Harry, well I should be back around 1 or 2. at the latest." Hermione said, after telling Harry what she had planned to tell him. "Alright, well, I'll be in my dorm if you need me when you get back." Harry said with a wink, and a quick kiss before he left to go up to his dorm.. "Believe me, Harry, I don't think I'll be needing you tonight." Hermione said silently. 


End file.
